Finn (Star Wars)
Finn is one of the two main protagonists of the 2015 worldwide epic space opera film Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Finn is a trained warrior who was desperate to escape his past and is plunged into adventure when he meets Rey. He is portrayed by actor John Boyega. In The Force Awakens The infant who would later be known as Finn was taken from his family by the First Order during infancy and given the designation FN-2187. As a result he was raised from childhood to be a loyal member of the First Order. FN-2187 grew up knowing nothing about his real family, something that haunted him for years. Initially a sanitation technician, FN-2187 later became a Stormtrooper. He was seen as a promising officer candidate in the stormtrooper corps, however both General Hux and Captain Phasma felt he had empathy that was interfering with his training. FN-2187 was part of the First Order Stormtrooper force that was sent to the Western Reaches on Jakku to retrieve information on the location of Luke Skywalker. Some of the villagers chose to fight and FN-2187's friend was killed in the skirmish. Many of the villagers were herded together into a small area. After Kylo Ren interrogated then killed village leader Lor San Tekka, Ren ordered the Stormtroopers to kill all the villagers. The other Stormtroopers cut down the villagers without hesitation. The captured Resistance pilot Poe Dameron was taken on board Ren's star destroyer along with FN-2187 and the other Stormtroopers. Once on board Captain Phasma ordered FN-2187 to submit his blaster to inspection so they could prove he did not fire on the villagers, and then to report for reconditioning. FN-2187 decided then to defect from the First Order. Breaking Poe Dameron out of confinement the two took a TIE fighter - Poe flew while FN-2187 took the blaster controls. FN-2187 was able to destroy the hanger and the fighters contained with in before the TIE fighter broke free and made its escape. Poe then asked FN-2187 what his name was, and FN-2187 gave him his designation, the only name he ever had. Poe decided he didn't like the designation and said he was going to call the former stormtrooper Finn going forward. FN-2187 decided he liked that new name and from that time forward he was known as Finn. The TIE Fighter was severly damaged by the destroyer's weapons. The ship crash landed on Jakku, with both men being thrown clear of the fighter prior to it crashing. Thinking Poe had died in the crash Finn made his way across the desert to a small hamlet where he met Rey for the first time. BB-8 thought Finn was an enemy at first at told that to Rey, who attacked Finn. Finn then told her he had been an undercover Resistance agent. Coming under attack by the First Order, Rey and Finn escaped from Jakku on an old beat up freighter after their preferred transportation was destroyed. After leaving Jakku the freighter's rightful owners - Han Solo and Chewbacca - showed up to reclaim their stolen property and found both Finn and Rey hiding in an engine access compartment. It was then that Rey realized they were on board the legendary Millennium Falcon. Finn later told Rey the truth, that he had been a Stormtrooper who had defected when he couldn't deal with the atrocities the First Order was committing. The two started to fall in love with each other. Finn joined forces with Solo, General Leia Organa, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2 to save the galaxy from the evil Kylo Ren. Similar Heroes *Han Solo and Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Kyle Reese (Terminator: Genisys) *Carter Grayson (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox series) *Tom Paris (Star Trek Voyager) Trivia * Director J.J. Abrams said the choice not to reveal a last name for Finn was a deliberate choice on his part. Gallery Finn_scarred.jpeg|Finn traumatized by the massacre on Jakku Finn (Star Wars).png|Finn after escaping from the First Order Finn_battled.jpeg|Finn prepared for battle Finn_lightsaber.jpeg|Finn with Luke Skywalker's lost lightsber Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Knights Category:Military Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Pilots Category:Chaotic Good Category:Traitor Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Living Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Male Damsels Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Serious Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Tragic Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Scarred Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Defectors Category:War Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:False Protagonist Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Book Heroes